Pertudo Regalità
by XxMaylinTheNekoXx
Summary: What if a transfer student claims to take his guardians?Be careful,Dame-Tsuna.She is the Demon Princess,right?
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-Chan:Yo,Wassup?Im bored of my Yes!Im still making Lucille of Vengeance,Vongola High and stories are really complex so i decided to make this easy...or so i think?Anyway,Kaga,ine-ChaN do the disclaimeR.**

**Rin:Ok,Neko-Chan does not own Katekyo Hitman !**

* * *

Haha,Normal day for Vongola Family,right?By normal...you do know what i mean,right?Wanna know?OK,Lets see what i mean.

"Die,Baseball Freak!"

"Maa,Maa Gokudera!"

"Bleh,Bow down to Ore-Sama,Ahodera!"

"You damn brat!"

"Everyone,Calm down."

"Sumimasen,Juudaime!"

"Haha,Gokuder's right."

"Dont second my descision,Baseball Nerd!"

Now,you do get my point,right?Well,There's a new coming for this lively bunch right?

* * *

XxOpening ThemexX

* * *

"Tsuna-kun!"an overly-known ginger exclaimed out loud.

"o-Ohayo,K-Ky-Kyoko-Chan!"he fidgeted nervously.

"Ne,I hear there's a transfer student.I hope she/he'lle be nice!"she sputtered out excitedly.

"Maybe an enemy,dame-tsuna."a voice who belinged to a baby in a suit wit a gun appearead.

"Reborn!"

"Reborn-kun!"

"Reborn-san!"

"Kid!"

Thats the kind of replies you get when you come out like that,Reborn.A teacher came in with a pissed-off look as he angrily shouted..

"Sit down,Brats!There's a transfer student!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Wow,I cant wait."

"Come in,Yukiji."he screamed.

A tall girl with long silver hair tied in a a flower hairclip came was unexpectedly pretty and the unifrom looked good on had a sung-song teasing smile on her face.

"Ohio,I'm Gokudera pleasure to meet you."she curtly bowed.

"Gokudera!"

"You mean that delinquent"

"Sis!"came the loud shout of said bomber.

She was surprised,i ,she kept that smile and facade as she covered her hands by her ,Smiling,Smiling,FAKE.

"Nii-san..."she mumbled darkly.

"Uh,Er..."he stuttered for w

Now you see,this woman has a good demon 's called the Oni-Hime.(Demon Princess)She has a good hand for knives but was never really uses special type guns like Xanxus ans has a fresh tone.

"Great to see 'lle talk on the roof later."she smiled keeping her composure.

* * *

**XxHalf endedXx**

**~On the Rooftop~**

* * *

"Onii-chan,We must talk urgently."She twitched seeing his friends.

"Go ahead and say it,damn sis."hIs bad-ass facade on.

"Dad says its time for the heir of the Pertudo Regalitá.(Lost Royalty)"she evadedly replied.

"As you can see im the storm guaridan of the vongola."he dark answered.

"I me introduce myself to you again.I'm Gokudera Yukiji,i have cime to take Gokudera back to Italy."she smirkeD.

"Y-You cant!"the brunette calked Sawada Tsunayoshi nervously answered.

"Hai de capelli cosí belli."she murmured touchinghis fluffy hair.

"She means,You have such beautiful hairTddessdddeeeeee,Dame-Tsuna!"the baby with a gun scolded him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko-Chan:Enjoy my next chapter,Anyone willing to do the disclaimer?**

**Amu:Neko-Chan does not own KHR.**

* * *

"Gaah!What do you mean fluffy hair!"Tsuna shouted backing up.

"You idiot!It also means innocent looks!"Reborn shouted back.

"Oh,You're not afluent are you? me your best fight..."Yukiji smiled happily.

Tsuna swallowed Hyper mode pills as a small fire came out.

"That's nice,boy."She unsheated a sword from her was black with red carvins and she got it,she changed into a black armor with red stripes and carvings.

"How did she?"Tsuna asked Reborn."

She sliced around Tsuna hit and left a slice in his came oozing down his cheek.(Sorry for making it sadistic).She hurried towards Tsuna in the speed of light. She arrived next to him in a time 0.000001 ,he was unable to licked his cheek cleansing the blood.

"Avete deliziouza sangue.(You have delicious blood)"She smiled satisfied.

"X-Burner!"It was only 57% but he was sure it would be enough.I mean his Hyper Intuiton was always right,wasnt it?

"I'lle be taking Gokudera ,Dolce Sangue."

And with that,she ,He could not stop his C-Birner and who did it hit?The Disciplinary Comittee Tsuna would wanna fuckin' kill himself.

* * *

**Neko-Chan:Sorry for the really short chapter,Im !**


End file.
